Elise Martha Hunter and The Time Lords
by BloodLily16
Summary: Elise Martha Hunter loves Doctor Who. Her mother died and the (fourth) Doctor showed up at the funeral when Elise was six. Now, he's back with ten other regenerations and their companions, and they, Elise and her friends are the only thing between an evil empire of Daleks and Time Lords, and the universes. Who wants a Jelly Baby?
1. Prologue

Once, there was a girl named Elise Martha Hunter, and she loved watching Doctor Who. She was very happy, until her mother got sick.

She prayed and wished and hoped for her mother to get well, but her mother died all the same. At the funeral, a man with wild brown hair and a huge scarf came up to her and apologized for being late, gave her a Jelly Baby and left.

As Elise grew up, her father became a business man and was hardly ever at home, so the only 'grown up' she had around was her cheerleader sister, Elizabeth. (AKA 'The Beast'.)

Elise still loved Doctor Who, and made friends of fellow Whovians Kent Markus and Amelia Carter, and together they made music videos of Chameleon Circut songs and other stuff.

And now, our story begins.


	2. First, Second, and Co

"He's called the Doctor!" Sang Elise. "But Doctor what? I think he's a Martian, but I'm sure that that's a long shot."

"Doctor!" Sang Amelia. "But Doctor when? I look to prehistoric times and there he is again!"

"Well that's the Doctor!" Sang Kent. "But Doctor how? He saves the planet all the time but never stops to bow!"

"Oh Mr. Doctor!" They chorused. "But Doctor Who? And most importantly, Doctor, how can I find you!"

The song over, the three friends high-fived each other.

"Epic run!" Exulted Elise. Just then a man ran into the house.

"Do you have a defibrillator?" He asked. "Please hurry, my friend's had a heart attack!" The girls ran outside, Kent following with a AED.

As they neared the street corner, they saw a girl and a woman bending over an old man.

"Clear 'im!" Kent said, "We're here to help!"

After he'd been revived, the old man sat up.

"Thank you Ian." He said grudgingly. The younger man smiled.

"You should thank them Doctor." He said, pointing to the shocked trio.

"DOCTOR!?" Yelled Kent, Amelia, and Elise.

"Don't tell me." Groaned Elise. "Barbara Wright," she said, pointing to the woman, "Ian Chesterton," the younger man jerked up, "Susan Foreman, also known as Arkytior," the girl gasped, covering her mouth, "and last, but not least, the Doctor." The Doctor glowered at them.

"You seem to have the advantage of knowing our names." He said. "What, may I ask, are yours?"

"I'm Amelia." Said Amelia. "Hazelnut's Elise, and dipstick's Kent." Kent elbowed her.

"I told you not to call me thaaaat..." She punched him in the side.

"And I told you I don't caaaaare." She mocked.

"Punch and Judy, knock it off!" Elise shouted. They stared at her.

"Punch and Judy are married..." Kent started.

"I know." Elise said cheerfully. "So, do you like Chinese food?" She asked the Doctor and company.

**Ten minutes later...**

"You hold the first chopstick like a pencil, then put the other one on top of it and pinch it so you can move it up and down." Kent demonstrated.

"Ah." Said Ian, getting it right.

"Finally." Moaned Amelia. "I've finished with mine already, and I was savoring it."

"Which means she chewed." Elise muttered.

"Hey!" Amelia threw a take-out box at Elise's head. Elise dodged her toss.

"You should've said, 'you're late for tea.'" Amelia hooked the chair leg with her foot and tugged, dumping Elise onto the floor.

"No thanks, I prefer coffee." She quipped. Elise grinned.

"Same difference." She said, tossing the take-out box at Amelia's head. It hit her dead-on, Szechuan Shrimp flying everywhere. Kent held his now-empty plate up and caught most of it.

"My favorite." He said as Amelia grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

"Chopstick brigade, ATTACK!" She yelled, chasing Elise around the table.

"Dinner and a show." Said the Doctor dryly. Kent sighed.

"Tell me about it." He stuck a piece of shrimp in his mouth. "They're insane, and they're rubbing off on me, so it's only a matter of time before I get drafted into the Chopstick Brigade." They stared at the fencing between the girls.

"Scary thought." Said Susan.

"Indeed." Agreed Barbara.

"So," Ian leaned across the table to look at Kent. "How did you know us?" Kent gulped.

"Well, it's hard to explain..." He snapped his fingers. "Elise, can I borrow your iPad?" The aforementioned nodded and blocked a swing from Amelia's chopstick.

"Bust it, and I'll beat you like a drum."

"'Kay." Kent grabbed the tablet and tapped the Netflix app and pulled up Classic Doctor Who. "The selection's limited, but I think," he tapped an episode and sat the tablet on the stand in its case.

After fifteen minutes, they sat silent.

"How?" Asked Ian. "How did?" He sat back, dumbfounded. Kent nodded.

"Understand why we were so surprised?" The Doctor rubbed his forehead.

"Somewhat..."

"BONSAI!" Yelled Amelia. Kent produced a water bottle and sprayed the girls. They stopped.

"You've been watching iCarly, haven't you?" Asked Elise suspiciously. Kent smiled.

"Yup."

"Couldn't you have done that sooner?" Asked the Doctor. Kent winced.

"Sorry, I've developed a thick skin when it comes to them. Plus, 'bonsai' means she's going to break out the can o' mace." Elise smacked Amelia on the back of the head.

"Amelia! That stuff stings!" She looked at the companions. "Sorry, it's sorta calm, so... Wait." She stared out the window. "Where did you park the TARDIS?" The Doctor waved his hand.

"A block or so from where you found me."

"Not in front of the house?"

"No, why..." He looked up to see a TARDIS outside the front window. "Oh. Oh my gracious..." The TARDIS doors opened and a man with dark hair and a suit came out. "Aunt." Amelia stood up.

"I'm going to get some pain killers." She said and left. Kent got the door.

"Hello good sir, could you tell us where and when we are?" Asked the second Doctor, followed by a woman in a sparkly unitard and heels and a man in a kilt.

"Of course, Doctor, Zoe, Jamie." Kent replied. There was a moment of silence.

"How do you know our names?" Kent answered by pushing the door open to reveal the first Doctor and his companions.

"Oh, my word!" The second Doctor ran in. "Why, it's you!"

"Ah, it's the dandy." Said the first Doctor. "Susan, Ian, Barbara, meet me."

"Oh, Grandfathers!" Exclaimed Susan, causing Elise to giggle.

"Sorry." She said. "I can't help it!" Ian sat down hard.

"So is that man," he pointed to the second Doctor, "a younger you?"

"Older." Kent interjected, shutting the door. "Older him." Elise smiled at the flabbergasted teachers.

"Tylenol, anyone?" Kent fell over.

"TYLENOL?!" Elise blanched.

"Oh, Moffat." She said, face-palming, "And I forgot, the box fell in the sink, so it's not even labeled!"

"What is that sound?" Asked Zoe. They fell silent and listened to something, or someone, growling.

"Shoot." Muttered Kent, seeing Amelia. "Don't run, back away slowly, no loud noises, and no sudden moves."

"She's allergic to Tylenol." Explained Elise. "Makes her go feral." She paused. "Is anyone wearing red?"

Slowly, Zoe and the Second Doctor shifted their gaze onto Jamie's red kilt. Jamie swore loudly.

"Graaaagh!" Roared Amelia, lunging in and biting onto Jamie's arm.

"OUCH!" Yelled the Scotsman. "Get her off!" Zoe pinched her nose.

"That's not gonna work." Said Elise, grabbing a leather bite glove and a spray bottle. "She curls up her lip and breathes through her teeth."

"Then cover up her teeth..." Ian said as he tried and got bitten.

"And she does that." Said Kent.

"OW! How does she fit..."

"No idea." Elise said, spraying Amelia in the face with the water bottle. "Off. Off. Off. Off. Off. Off. Off!" She said as Amelia let go and tried to bite Elise. Elise let Amelia bite her on the arm with the glove. "Kent! Do you have the allergy medicine?" Kent produced a syringe. "Great! Now stick her with it!" Kent did so and Amelia released her grip.

"WHY DID YOU FORGET TO SAY THE PAINKILLERS WERE TYLENOL!?" Elise grinned.

"Oops?" There was a collective face-palm around the room.

"The beastie drew blood..." Muttered Jamie, looking at his arm.

"Awww... does skirt-man have a boo-boo?" Teased Amanda. Jamie glared at her.

"It's a kilt."

"Whatever. Since when is there..." Amanda trailed off as she saw the second Doctor. "That TARDIS belonged to Dandy Moe, huh?" Elise face-palmed.

"She started with the nicknames." Kent groaned.

"All of your regenerations have a nickname, which only Amelia uses." Elise explained. "Yours are... Amelia, you tell them." Amelia grinned.

"The Geezer and Dandy Moe." There was some indignant spluttering.

"Why, I never!" Said the first Doctor.

"Well, it was either that or the 'eighty-year-old teenager', so, take your pick." Amelia smugly said.

"What's with the racket?" Ten heads whipped around to see a blonde teenager on the stairs. "And who're they?"

"Mayday, it's the Beast." Muttered Amanda.

"10-4." Agreed Kent under his breath.

"They're teachers, from school. You know, the place some of us go to learn but you use to become a walking sperm bank?" Replied Elise. "We're talking about... educational stuff. Right?" There were several nods.

"Why is one of them wearing a plaid skirt?"

"IT'S A KILT!" Shouted Jamie.

"Mr. McCrimmon is our... history teacher... and we're learning about Scotland in school, so he... dressed up like a Scotsman from the eighteenth century!" Said Elise, putting on a fake grin.

"Really?" Asked Elizabeth. Amelia grinned.

"No, it's the first and second Doctors and their companions here because of some freak violation of the laws of time." She said. There was a pause.

"Whatever. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Elizabeth said, walking off.

"We don't." Said Elise.

As soon as Elisabeth was gone, Elise smacked Amelia.

"Great job!" Amelia smiled.

"You know I can't tell a lie. Besides, who'd believe us?"

"Excuse me, who was that?" Asked the second Doctor.

"Elizabeth." Said Kent.

"The Beast." Said Amelia.

"My sister." Said Elise glumly.

"Is she a r-" Susan started, to the chagrin of the Doctors.

"Oh yeah." Said Amelia, interrupting Susan.

"Listen, it's late, and we've got to go to school tomorrow, so I'd appreciate it if you'd back to your respective TARDISes or something, okay?" Asked Elise.

"Of course." Said the Doctors in unison. "We didn't mean to intrude." Amanda laughed at that for the next ten minutes.


	3. Thirdly, DALEKS!

"An awful lot of running to dooooooo-ooo-ooo-oooh. As a-" Elise slammed her hand down on the alarm clock. Hurriedly, she put on her uniform, brushed her teeth, and went downstairs to fix breakfast.

"Thank the Lord for Bisquick." Muttered Elise as she poured batter onto the hot griddle.

Finished with breakfast, Elise grabbed her backpack and headed out the door, locking it behind her. Kent and Amelia were waiting for her at the bus stop.

"Bus was a no-show." Said Kent. "Southerner's got the crud probably. We'll have to walk." Amelia stretched.

"I don't mind the exercise." So they walked to school, and were in for a shock when they got there.

"Holy- The school!" Said Elise, staring at the remains of Blackman Academy, reduced to rubble.

"We've gotta check this out." Said Amelia, starting towards the center. Elise followed, but Kent was hesitant.

"You sure this is a good idea?"

"No. Hurry up Markus." Said Amelia tersely.

They'd barely traveled five feet when they saw something that chilled them to the bone: a Dalek.

"EXTERMINATE!"

"Run!" Yelled Amelia, tearing off in the opposite direction. Elise and Kent followed, but were cornered by two more purple Daleks.

"Wait!" Said Amelia. "Purple Daleks? What's your purpose?" The first Dalek spoke.

"We are hunter Daleks. We are to take you to our leader." A chuckle escaped Elise's lips.

"That's probably the first time an alien from the Doctor Who universe has said that."

"That does not matter. You must be brought before the Dalek savior." Said another Dalek.

"Who? Davros?" Asked Kent.

"No, but you will soon meet her. INCARCERATE!"

"INCARCERATE!" The other Daleks replied.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Amelia. "You're givin' me a headache."

"We do not listen to humans!" Said the lead Dalek.

"You're listening to this one!" Replied Amanda. "The next sentence is true, but the last sentence is false." There was a pause.

"Error, working." Said the lead Dalek.

"Always wanted to try that." Amelia said, clearly amused. "Now, this time, RUN!"

The kids took off through the wreckage of their school, closely followed by the hunter Daleks. They made it out, and ran towards Elise's house, but the Daleks were gaining on them. Elise looked up ahead and saw a blue box where it hadn't been ten minutes ago. She ran up to it and started pounding on the door.

"Doctor? Help, there's Daleks after us! You hear me? Daleks! D-A-L-E-K-S! Really appreciate it if you'd help us out right now. DOCTOR!" The door opened and the kids tore in.

"That-pant-was the-puff-scariest day of my-gasp-life!" Said Amanda.

"Good call, Elise. Thank you for saving us..." Kent looked up to see a man in a smoker jacket and a frilly shirt. "Doctor. Would it surprise you to know that you're the third you we've met within twenty-four hours?" The Doctor cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, it would." Said the Doctor as Elise face-palmed.

"We're in a remake of The Three Doctors, aren't we?" She asked as a blonde woman in a blue fur coat entered.

"Doctor, you were right! There are other TARDISes in the area, and the TARDIS is giving off readings like you wouldn't believe!" She stopped as she saw the children. "Who're they?"

"Aaaand that answers my question. We're Elise, Amelia, and Kent." Said Elise, pointing to each person. "We were being chased by Daleks, when the Doctor let us in and probably saved our lives."

"Yup. If it hadn't been for Bo-" Kent and Elise slapped their hands over Amelia's mouth.

"Don't start with the nicknames." They chorused.

"What year is this?" Asked the Doctor, visibly confused.

"2013." Answered Kent.

"There are no alien incursions in 2013!" He said, glaring.

Elise walked over to the TARDIS door and opened it.

"EXTERMINATE!" She slammed the door shut.

"Really?" She asked. "There's one now. Besides, I don't think your records apply here."

"Why would you say that?" Amanda pulled out her phone.

"Ya have Wi-Fi?"

**One part of 'The Carnival of Monsters' later...**

"That's why we say that." Said Kent. "You're probably from a parallel universe or something."

Jo looked shocked and the Doctor looked like he'd swallowed something extremely bitter.

"Oh my word..." Jo said in a very tiny voice. "My life is a TV show?"

"Only a few years of it." Said Elise. "And no-one takes it for fact for the most part, there's some educational tidbits thrown in."

"But anyway, we met your first two regenerations last night." Said Kent. "With their companions. Amanda had an allergic reaction to some Tylenol and managed to bite Jamie and Ian at the same time."

"At the same time? How-"

"Don't ask." Said Kent. "If the Daleks are gone, we should probably get going. Amanda should be looked after carefully and who knows what she'll do in the TARDIS." Amanda made a puppy dog face.

"No." Kent said, opening the door.

"EXTERMINATE!" Kent slammed the door shut.

"I'm sorry ahead of time." He said.

"Just a moment." Said the Doctor, flipping a few controls and levers. The was the grinding sound that meant the TARDIS was in flight, and then it stopped. Kent looked out the door.

"Thanks." He said, dragging Elise and Amanda out. "We're just down the street!" The Doctor nodded and smiled.

"No trouble at all." When Kent and co. were gone, Jo tugged on the Doctor's sleeve.

"Doctor. I thought you should know, other than your TARDIS, there are three others."

"Three others?"

**BloodLily: Hey y'all! I have a special message! I'm accepting OCs, so send them in! The first few OCs are going to be accepted for sure, I'm not sure after that, so, you'll have to review, because I can't PM. Send in personality, physical description, and five of your favorite Doctors (If the Master's included, go for it!) R&R!**


	4. Introducing Emily and Lily!

As Elise, Amelia, and Kent entered Elise's house, they noticed the lights were off.

"That's funny." Said Elise. "I left them on." She clapped and they came back on to reveal a redhead in an orange jumpsuit sitting cross-legged on the table.

"LILY!?" They shouted.

"Guess what guys?" Said Lily, jumping off the table, arms wide. "I'm back!"

"Lily, if you're on the lam, I will personally drag you to the station." Elise said, clearly ticked off.

"Actually, they let me out."

"What?!" They asked.

"They were going to keep you until you turned twenty-one!" Said Kent. "YOU HACKED THE GOSH-DARN PENTAGON!" Lily shrugged.

"I did some... community service." She said.

"Meaning?" Elise asked. Lily smiled and held up a newspaper.

"Did you hear? North Korea fired some nukes at New York City, but due to a tip from a hacker, the government somehow knew and intercepted the warheads."

"Lily. Are you..." Started Amelia.

"Darn right I am." Lily grinned. "They even gave me a Presidential Medal of Freedom, in secret of course."

"So now you're here, ready to envelop us with your aura." Kent concluded. Lily nodded.

"Dad's on a business trip, and won't be back until Sunday. Mom's with some friends, doing whatever, and Emily's out. I left a note for Mom, telling her to call my cell phone. Do ya mind if I spend the night with you?" She asked. Elise shrugged.

"Fine with me." She said. Lily grinned.

"Great!" She said, flopping onto the couch with the newspaper. "Also, there's a heating person upstairs. John Smith, or someone like that. Looks an awful lot like the fourth... Doctor." Lily dropped the newspaper. "Oh... My... Gosh... I AM SO THICK!" She yelled. A man ran down the stairs, followed by a dark-haired woman.

"What's the matter?" He asked. He was wearing a long brown coat, red ascot, tan vest and pants, a hat, and most noticeably; a huge, multi-colored scarf. Lily pointed out a shaking hand.

"D-d-Doctor." She stammered. "You're the Doctor." He slowly nodded. "Oh my word..." Lily fainted.

Amelia quickly snapped some pictures.

"Blackmail." She grinned, holding up the phone. "So she doesn't hack me when she gets bored."

"Which happens a lot." Kent sighed. Elise was silent.

"What... are you doing here?" She asked the Doctor in an unreadable voice. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, there's strange readings coming through, localized in this area, so we decided to look around." He explained. He grinned. "Aren't you Elise Martha Hunter? I met you when you were six."

"And you apologized for being late. You. The Doctor. The STINKING TIME TRAVELER!" Amelia and Kent grabbed Elise and held her back as she lunged at the Doctor, Amelia covering Elise's mouth.

"IT MAY BE IN YOUR BEST INTEREST IF YOU RUN LIKE THERE AIN'T NO TOMORROW!" Shouted Kent.

"Wouldn't that mean there is a..." Started the Doctor.

"DON'T SASS, JUST RUN!" Shouted Amelia. The two time-travelers hurried up the stairs.

"Hey Lily, I got your text..." A girl with brown and black hair walked in and stopped at the hectic scene.

"Emily! Great timing! Do you have anything that can calm Elise down?" Emily pulled out a bundle of herbs and broke off a stem, slipping it into Elise's mouth.

"What happened?" Asked Emily after Elise had calmed down.

"Long story, there was a, um... gas leak? Elise got all hallucin-a-fied and just needed a calmer-downer I guess." Kent lied horribly. Emily nodded, skeptical.

"And Lily passed out from it?" She asked.

"Yup?" Squeaked Kent.

"You don't sound sure."

"I'm sure."

"Really?"

"Positive."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Then why is there a hat on the stairs?"

"Yes, I'm- Wait, what?" They stared at the brown hat left on the stairs. "Gas man?" Excused Kent weakly.

"A likely story." Said Emily. "GAS PERSON!" The Doctor hurried down the stairs.

"Yes?" Emily's eyes bugged out. She reached down to her waist, where she kept pouches full of herbs, medicine, some other things, and a Doctor Who Handbook. Pulling out the handbook, she flipped though the pages until she found the page on-

"The fourth Doctor?" She said weakly, looking up at him. He nodded.

"Would you like a Jelly Baby?" He asked, holding out a sweet. Emily just stood there, looking like she'd seen a ghost.

"Sooooooooooo," said Amelia, clapping her hands together. "Let's talk, shall we?"

Five minutes later they sat at the dinner table, Lily and Emily shaken (not stirred), Kent and Amelia nervous, Elise looking like she'd been pithed, and the Doctor and Sarah Jane sitting there, Sarah Jane looking uncomfortable, and the Doctor grinning like the eccentric Time Lord he is.

"Dang it Emily." Muttered Amelia, waving her hand in front of Elise's face. "What was that?"

"A sedative, kinda powerful, but Elise looked like she needed it." Explained Emily. She looked at the Doctor.

"Have you done Sutekh and Mars yet?" Asked Lily. Five heads snapped towards her.

"What did you say?" Asked Sarah Jane, disbelief edging her voice.

"Have you done Sutekh and Mars yet?" Repeated Lily. Sarah Jane looked surprised.

"How did you know about that?" Asked Sarah Jane.

"Lily, you explain." Said Amelia.

"Why me?"

"Because they explained it to my past three regenerations." Said the Doctor. "Here, my life is a television show." Sarah Jane looked like she'd faint if you poked her.

"H-h-how?" She asked.

"Parallel universe." Said the Doctor. "This universe is a hodge-podge of other universes, but they're represented as television shows. It's amazing, really."

"No kidding." Said Emily. "You're one of my favorite Doctors." The Doctor smiled.

"You have good taste." He said.

"And you have a big head which does not need any inflating." Muttered Elise. "So shut up."

"Elise is back!" Warned Kent.

"She'll be calm for another hour." Said Emily. "Then I'll have to re-dose her."

"Why are you here?" Lily asked the Doctor.

"Investigating temporal energy." He replied. "Why are you wearing a prison jumpsuit?"

"She hacked the Pentagon." Mumbled Elise. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked. Lily blushed.

"It was just to see if I could. It might come in handy if the government turns out to be controlled by aliens or whatever, so, it was going to be a simple in-and-out job, but I saw the Secretary of Defense's wallpaper, and I thought, 'that's so stuffy', so I changed it to a picture of the Hitachi twins during a food fight from the anime Ouran High School Host Club." She grinned. "Then I got arrested." The Doctor grinned.

"I think this is going to be fun!"

**BloodLily: And that's a wrap! Thanks to Atem4eva7 for submitting Emily! The next chapter will have to wait until I watch some episodes with the Fifth Doctor in them. Sayonara, and don't forget to review!**


	5. The Sisters Dear

Kasha Adams was bored.

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored." She sang. "I'm bored, very bored, really, really bored." Hugging her stuffed fox, she toddled to her room and put on her big floppy sun hat and pink boa. She collected a pink bear and a purple rabbit, setting up a table in the middle of the room.

She grabbed her tea set and ran to the kitchen to get some apple cider.

"Sissy!" She shouted, causing Mara, her older sister, to jump up. "Could you please make me some hot cider? I wanna have a tea party!" Mara sighed.

"Okay." Mara grabbed some apple cider out of the fridge and poured it into a pan, then put the pan on the burner. "Can you wait a bit and get the guests? I'll bring the snacks." Kasha nodded and bounced up the stairs to her room so she could prepare. Mara smiled and prepared some celery sticks, carrots, and peanut butter crackers.

As she was about to cut some summer sausage, the lights went out. Mara groaned and made her way across the kitchen for her purse, where she kept a flashlight. Then she realized something. If the lights were out and Kasha was alone, then her sister should be in hysterics.

Unless she wasn't alone...

A thump on the floor jolted Mara out of her thoughts. There was a bit of muttering, but just enough so that Mara could identify the intruder; male, a bit old, and tallish. She crouched down and breathed silently as the man stumbled in, grumbling. He was being noisy, but that was all the better for Mara as she slowly stood up, holding the sausage stick, then hit the guy about where his head should be.

There was a satisfying 'thunk' and groan, then the sound of the body falling to the floor. Mara stepped back and felt around for some duct tape, or a phone, when the lights came back on and Mara stumbled back.

"Doctor!" Cried a woman in a blue furry coat, running towards the prone figure on the linoleum.

"Mara!" Complained Kasha. "You knocked out a guest at my tea party!" Mara pointed at the guy on the ground.

"Well I thought he was a burglar! Sneaking around the house during a power outage! Wait a second..." She stared at the figure. "Oh my glob. That's the third Doctor. I just... OH MY GOB DID I JUST BRAIN THE DOCTOR!?" She screeched.

"Very nearly." He muttered, getting up. "What was that you hit me with?" Mara held up the offending article.

"Summer sausage." She answered. "Be very glad that I didn't grab the knife." She gestured to the four-inch-long serrated blade sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Quite so." Agreed the Doctor. "The TARDIS decided to land here, and we were given a warm welcome by your sister."

"I invited them to my tea party!" Said Kasha exuberantly. "Then the lights went out and the Doctor went to check on you, then you must've hit him on the head with the sausage." She glared at Mara, who held her hands up weakly.

"Oops?" Mara sighed and grabbed her phone. "Oh, voicemail!" She pressed a button and there was a voice.

'Hey Mara, guess who? You'll never believe who's at Elise's house with us! Come over quickly, and say hi to Kasha for me.' There was a beep and Mara gasped.

"Lily's out of Juvie?"

"What do you mean, 'out of Juvie?'" Asked Jo.

"Lily hacked the Pentagon!" Said Kasha. "And made the secretary of defense mad. He didn't like his new desktop."

"Wasn't exactly nicking a loaf of bread for your starving niece. I'm surprised they let her out so early." Said Mara.

"Oh, do you like Les Miserables?" Asked the Doctor. Mara's eyes began to sparkle.

"I love it! The songs are amazing, and I seriously start crying at the end..."

"Now you've done it." Said Kasha in a dry tone as Mara gushed on and on about Les Mis. Then there were footsteps. Mara froze.

"Please tell me you brought along a friend." She begged. The Doctor shook his head and slowly turned around. Mara, Kasha, and Jo followed suit.

"This is why I hate Barbies." Mara moaned.

Standing in the doorway was a three-foot tall Barbie doll. It was wearing a pink top and black pants, and its brown hair was chopped to an uneven six inches. It was smiling grotesquely as its hand flipped open to reveal a gun.

"Holy $#\*!" Mara shouted as she was shot at.

"Don't say that!" Admonished the Doctor, pulling her with him to refuge behind the refrigerator.

"Well, SORRY!" Mara yelled. "It's not everyday I get shot at by a three-foot tall sexist doll with a pervy theme song!"

"Pervy theme song?" Asked Jo confusedly from underneath the breakfast bar.

"Yeah. 'You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere?' Pervy!" Mara said with a good amount of sass. "Hasbro needs to edit it or something!"

"I agree, but could we please concentrate on the matter at hand?" Asked the Doctor, pulling out his sonic.

"Quick question." Said Mara, glancing around the room. "What in the hey is an Auton doing in my house? Come to think of it, what are you doing in this universe?"

"Dimensional distortion. Come to think of it, that's the second time I've been asked that question today. You wouldn't happen to know an Elise, a Kent, or an Amanda, would you?" He asked, scanning the room. Mara's eyes widened.

"Yeah. They're the unofficial popular clique at school, but they act like quote-end-quote outcasts. But they're really cool all the same."

"Amanda bit two of my companions."

"Tylenol?" Mara asked sympathetically.

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

"There was this one time in fifth grade... Not the point. We need to get to the garage!" Mara scanned the room more thoroughly. "Where's Kasha?"

"Peekaboo!"

Mara, the Doctor, and Jo stared at Kasha, who'd covered up the Auton's eyes and then uncovered them. Kasha recovered them, then uncovered them. "Peekaboo!" She said, gleefully. The Auton turned around and Kasha ran behind a wall.

"Move!" Hissed the Doctor, beckoning for Jo. Jo ran over and the Doctor opened the door. "Hurry!" He said. Jo ran into the garage and the Doctor pushed Mara after her.

"But, Kasha!" Mara protested. Kasha ran around the corner, the Auton hot on her heels. The sisters ran into the garage, and the Doctor followed, shutting and locking the door behind them. Mara dragged Kasha to a black SUV and opened the door.

"In, in, get IN!" She yelled as the Auton began removing the hinges on the door. Jo and the Doctor jumped in, the Doctor taking the wheel. He pressed the button on the remote door opener and the garage door slid up at a painstaking pace.

"GAH!" Shouted Mara. "WHY IS THIS STUPID DOOR TAKING SO ******* LONG!?"

"No swearing!" Ordered the Doctor as he gunned the car through the opening, the top grazing the door.

"WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO DRIVE!?" Screeched Mara.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry that I've become used to driving older cars!" Said the Doctor, turning onto a road leading up to a drawbridge. "Also, there's a car being driven by mannequins behind us, so do stop nagging!" As they neared the drawbridge it was closed off as a large ship headed towards it.

"Slow down!" Mara shouted.

"I can't!" The Doctor responded.

"Can't or won't?" Asked Mara.

"Both, actually." He responded. "Hold on! I'm going to drive over!"

"What?!" Asked Mara, not sure if she heard him right.

"I'm going to drive over the gap!" The Doctor shouted, flooring the pedal.

"WHAT!?" Asked Jo.

"Hold on!" He shouted as the car drove over the gap. Jo and Mara screamed, the Doctor's eyes widened as he tried to control the car, and Kasha held her hands up in the air, along with her stuffed fox, which she'd had with her all his time, and gave a long whoop of delight. The car landed and the occupants were tossed around as the car bounced. Kasha looked around, giggling, and asked;

"Can we do that again?"

"NO!" Shouted Jo and Mara simultaneously.

It was an uncomfortable and tense ride to the Hunter residence.

**BloodLily: I decided not to wait until I watched episodes with Five in them, because that would mean waiting forevvvveeeeeerrrrrrr... So, I switched him and his companions for Three and Jo. :)**

**Atem4eva7: Her skills will be featured in the next chapter, which I've started on already! Thanks for leaving reviews!**

**BloodLily: Also, since I've had over ****_200_**** views, I'm going to give a medal to everyone who reviews! So, I award the medals to... Atem4eva7, aaaaaannnnnnddd... no-one else. That's sad. R&R folks! Reviews encourage updates!**


	6. Elise's Friends Shouldn't Play Yahtzee

The Doctor parked the car outside Elise's house. Jo breathed a sigh of relief, Mara sighed, and Kasha hugged her fox.

"Is there gonna be another broom fight?" She asked. Just then, the door burst open and girl with brown hair and black streaks ran out, but in mid stride there was a series of popping and she crumpled, red fluids on her back. Jo screamed and the Doctor rushed out to check on her. Mara groaned.

"Yahtzee!" Kasha observed as the Doctor helped the girl up. Mara unbuckled herself and opened the door.

"Emily! Didn't Elise say not to play Yahtzee?" Emily shrugged and pulled off her purple blazer, inspecting the paint marks on the back.

"The Doctor insisted on a board game, and it was the only one we could agree on." Emily sighed. "Oh dear. It's gonna stain." Just then, a girl with scarlet hair ran outside, carting a paintball gun.

"Come on and take it like a woman!" She shouted, aiming the gun at Emily. Emily grinned.

"I'm going out fighting!" She said, jumping into the air. The redhead's eyes widened as Emily prepared to drop kick her and dove out of the way at the last second. Emily landed heavily, but recovered quickly and swung around, grabbed the paintball gun, and emptied it into the redhead's hair, then used a move to push her onto the ground. Emily faced the Doctor and smiled.

"Hi. My name's Emily, and you've come at an insane time. Sorry about thaaaaaaa-" she was cut off as the redhead rammed her in the back and swung her around and back into the house, then turned and smiled.

"Hello, Doctor. My name's Lily, and once you enter that house, your sanity is forfeit." She said, shaking his hand, then bouncing off towards Mara.

"Mara! It's been ages!" She squealed, pulling Mara into a hug. Mara grimaced.

"Yeah, it has Lily." She said as Lily released her. Kasha bounded out of the car.

"Lily! Guess what! I was having a tea party and then the Doctor and Ms. Jo turned up and then the power went out and Mara hit the Doctor on the head with sausage and then Remi turned out to be evil just like you said and she tried to shoot us and the Doctor drove us here and we lost some Autons because he drove us over the drawbridge when it was opening and Jo and Mara didn't like it but I thought it was FUN!" Kasha grinned while Lily stared at her.

"...That has to be the single longest sentence I have ever heard." She finally said.

"Yay!" Said Kasha, running into the house. Lily shook her head and pounded on the car roof.

"It ain't safe to do that, ya know!" She shouted. Jo stepped out of the car and stared at her.

"Are you Lily?" She asked tentatively. Lily beamed.

"That's right! Lily de Sang, apex hacker, former inmate of the best juvenile detention center in the country, savior of New York, and recipient of the Presidential Medal of Freedom!" She grinned, grabbed Jo's hand, and started shaking it. "And you're Jo J- Grant! It's a downright honor!" Lily said, then froze.

"What is-" Jo was interrupted by a man wearing an outrageously long scarf barreling past them, pursued by the girl from earlier, Amanda. Amanda was speeding on all fours, growling like she was possessed, but then she stopped, and slowly fixed her gaze on the (third) Doctor.

"It may be in your best interests to SCRAM." Said Lily as Amanda snarled and bolted towards him. The Doctor took her advice to heart and sprinted down the street, Amanda hot on his heels. "Bad day to wear red my friend!" Lily called out to him. "A really BAD DAY!"

"Oh, do be quiet."

Jo tore her gaze away from the retreating figure of the Doctor to look at the person who'd spoken, the man who'd been chased by Amanda earlier. Lily made a face.

"Well, you did." She said. Jo gasped.

"What?" She asked. Lily grinned.

"Doctor," she gestured to the man with the scarf, "you know Jo. Jo," she gestured to Jo, "this is the Doctor." Jo slowly nodded.

"Another one of you?" She asked the Doctor. The Doctor grinned.

"Yes, Jo." He said. "I'm the fourth me." He held out his hand and Jo slowly shook it.

"Hello..." She said slowly.

"THAT'S ENOUGH FOR NOW GUYS!" Lily shouted at the house. "WE DON'T WANT A REPEAT OF LAST TIME!"

Emily poked her head out the doors.

"Yeah. Considering you're an ex-convict, we don't want any cops." She pointed out, tossing a bottle of something at Lily. Lily caught it and looked at the label.

"Mm-hm. Shampoo will come in handy, considering the fact that you EMPTIED A PAINT-BALL GUN ONTO MY HEAD!" She shouted. Emily smiled.

"You stained my blazer." She pointed out.

"It was your idea to get the game out!"

"I didn't hear you voice any opposition!"

"I was too stunned at your stupid idea! Yahtzee always leads to political intervention!" Lily shouted at the top of her lungs.

"SHADDUP, YA STUPID KID!" Shouted a man from down the street.

"RIGHT BACK AT YA, GEEZER!" Lily retorted.

"This is going to prove interesting." Muttered the Third Doctor.

**BloodLily: You have no idea, Doc. In the next chapter, we'll meet... the twins...**

**Elise: Oh, crud.**

**Lily: Yay!**

**Atem4Evah: Well, not so much now. ;) I hope Emily wasn't too OOC.**

**Guest: Thanks! Here's your medal! *gives***


	7. The Twins

So, ten minutes later, they were assembled in the living room.

Elise was yelling at Four, Kent was yelling at Amelia, and Lily was yelling at all those who'd agreed that Yahtzee was a good idea.

"-I told you not to be a dunce!" Shouted Elise.

"-of all the stupid things!" Said Kent.

"-have you gone brain dead in the last six months?!" Asked Lily.

"Would it have killed you to play Monopoly?!"

"Tylenol?!"

"The last time we played Yahtzee, the police came around!"

"No, you had to say, 'Let's play Yahtzee!'"

"Don't give me that look!"

"Have you considered that I'm wearing a prison jumpsuit?! I could've gotten arrested!"

They were all interrupted by a loud blast from an air horn. They turned around to see two teenage girls grinning. They were both wearing black Fullmetal Alchemist T-shirts, jeans, and red converse. They both had blue backpacks, but one was toting a third, red, backpack, and the other was holding the air horn. The one with the air horn had orange hair in a spiky bob and pale skin. Her blue eyes set off her hair nicely. The other girl looked... exactly the same. They were obviously twins.

"Eh, what's up Doc?" They asked in unison. They giggled a little as they saw everyone's reactions.

Elise ran down the hallway and locked herself in a room, Kent dove under the coffee table, Amelia began muttering out a prayer, Mara scoffed, Emily waved at them, Kasha cheered, and Lily looked like it was Christmas.

"Sami! Tammy!" She shouted, arms stretched wide. "It's been ages!" She ran over and pulled the girls into a hug. The girls returned the hug.

"We heard you were back-" Said the one on the left.

"-so we had to stop by!" Finished the one on the right.

"And look at you! You're taller than us now!" Said the twin on the left. Lily grinned.

"Aren't I? Great! Guess who's here?" She asked the twins. The twins leaned over on either side of her and gasped. Lily turned around. "Tammy," Lily gestured to the twin on the left, "Sami," she gestured to the one on the right, "meet the Third Doctor, Jo Grant, (I think it's still Grant.) the Fourth Doctor, and last, but in no way least, Ms. Sarah Jane Smith!"

The twins simultaneously fell over.

"I think they're happy to see you." Said Lily.

"What do you mean, 'still Grant'?" Asked Jo.

"Umm..." Lily thought for a second. "...spoilers?"

"Spoilers?" Jo asked.

"Yeah!" Said one of the twins, presumably Tammy, as she jumped up.

"We don't wanna tell you what happens in the future." Explained Sami, doing likewise. "Paradox much?"

"We don't wanna do that unless Weeping Angels invade." Said Tammy.

"True dat." Said Sami. "Anyhoo, Mom called and told us that we'd have to spend the night with someone with a responsible guardian, 'cause there's a huge storm moving in."

"And Elise's the only one with a 'responsible'," Tammy made a face, "guardian."

"So we get to spend the night here!" They shouted in unison. "Hurray!"

Lily was the only one who was as ecstatic as the twins.

"OMIGOSH, REALLY!?" She asked. "This is Christmas!" She ran over to the girls and proceeded to recount what'd happened, while Kent looked as though he may have to be placed under suicide watch. Amelia ran to a pair of doors, and ran into the room, presumably the basement, because they saw a staircase leading down before she slammed the doors shut. Emily smiled.

"That's nice. I should probably get going soon, then." She said, walking towards the door. She opened it, and quickly shut it, but not before she'd been thoroughly soaked with freezing rain.

"Well," she said, panting, "Where's the phone? I should call my parents." She walked off, trying to retain some dignity as she dripped on the carpet.

After a good fifteen minutes of chatter, some of it in a foreign language, the girls had finished catching up. Lily jumped up.

"時間は食べる!" She shouted, pointing towards the ceiling as she raced off towards the kitchen.

"よし!" Shouted the twins in unison, racing off after her.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Shouted Elise, bursting out of the room after them. "I'M NOT HAVING YOU MESSING WITH THE KITCHEN!"

"Oh come on..." Lily complained. "I wanna have a home-cooked meal..."

"NO!"

"Please?"

"...FINE!" Elise stomped out of the room as Lily began giving instructions to the twins.

"Sami, you do the noodles!" She said.

"女性はい!" Was the reply.

"Tammy, we'll need garlic bread!"

"はい!" Said Tammy.

"I'll make the sauce." Said Lily. "Would one of you out there be a dear and switch on the TV?"

The Third Doctor flipped it on and the TV began playing a pop song.

"-Well all I see is you and me! Lady, maybe, or host, I find I really don't mind."

"If I had to choose a rose in this garden of romance, maybe we could take this chance, MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE!" The girls began singing along to the theme song as pictures of teenagers in blue school uniforms began filing past a pink background.

"...What is that?" Asked Sarah.

"OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!" Said Lily, Tammy, and Sami in unison.

"A Japanese cartoon." Emily, who'd come back in and was wearing a borrowed pair of PJs, explained. "It's about... Well, this is the first episode, so you can find out for yourself."

So while Lily, Sami, and Tammy fixed dinner, Emily, Sarah Jane, Jo, and the Doctors alternately talked and watched the anime.

"悪魔の女性!" Shouted Sami, shaking her fist as one of the girls in the anime tried to frame the main character, Haruhi, for attacking her.

"You can say that again!" Said Lily. "Dinner!"

Laid out on the table was a bowl of pasta, a small pot of sauce, and a plate of garlic bread, with salt, pepper, and utensils set out. The Doctors weren't particularly hungry, but Sarah Jane and Jo were happy to dig into the meal.

"Mm." Said Jo. "This is delicious!"

"Thank you." Said a voice from under the table. The Third Doctor peeked under to see Lily placidly chewing a bite of a garlic bread and spaghetti sandwich while watching the anime.

"What are you doing under there?" He asked. Then there was a 'splat' and Jo squealed.

The Doctor looked up to see her with a large amount of spaghetti in her hair. He chuckled until another wad found itself in his face. He fell over backwards, much to the amusement of everyone paying attention.

In five minutes, the air was filled with flying pasta. The food war ended when Lily grabbed the twins by their ears and hauled them into the hallway to yell at them, with scarcely a spatter of spaghetti on her jumpsuit, in contrast to everyone else, who reeked of garlic and tomato juice.

"I dare Edward Cullen to walk through those doors." Declared Amelia. "I dare him."

"Amen!" Agreed Elise as Lily walked back into the living room, the twins bouncing behind her.

"SLEEPOVER! SLEEPOVER! SLEEPOVER! SLEEPOVER!" They chanted, running towards the backpacks, which they'd deposited by the couch. They reached in and pulled out sleeping bags and deposited them on the floor. "BOO-YAH!"

"Dear Lord, give me strength..." Elise prayed through clenched teeth.

"THIS IS GONNA BE EPIC!" Chorused Lily, Sami, and Tammy.

**BloodLily: And it will. Tammy and Sami are based off of a mixture of the Hitachin twins, and my friends, who shall not be named.**

**Elise: I hate you.**

**BloodLily: Not as much as other people. Tegan Jovanka tried to murder me with frying pan.**

**Elise: Wha-?**

**Atem4eva7: Gal. I'm a girl. :)**

**Guest: Here it is!**


	8. A New Addition

**I'd like to point out I made an oopsie. _Three's _the dandy, so I wanna apologize for that. Sorry.**

'Vworp, vworp, vworp.'

"Where are we, Grandfather?"

"Hm. I'm not sure."

"Oh! Wherever we are, it's dreadfully cold!"

"I'll get some coats."

As Ian went back inside the TARDIS, Barbara shivered in the entrance next to Susan and the First Doctor. Then there was a quiet rustling sound.

"Hello?" Asked Susan. "Is anybody there?"

"Yes." Said two people, in an eerie synchronization. "Hello." Barbara squinted and made out the shape of two teenagers.

"Doctor, look." She whispered, pointing at the two. They were the exact same height, and seemed to be carrying something.

"It's rude to point." Said the teenagers, who sounded like girls. "What are your names?"

"I'm Barbara." Said Barbara. "This is Susan, and the Doctor."

"Good." Said the girls. "It's nice to have new playmates. Everyone else stops playing after a while."

Barbara and the Doctor shared a nervous glance.

"Really?" Asked Susan nervously as the Doctor pulled out a flashlight.

"Yes." Said the girls. As the Doctor shined the light on them, they raised up their hands and revealed knives, one a butcher's knife, the other a cleaver, both blood-stained. "Will you play with us?" They asked, smiling faintly.

The Doctor gasped, dropping the flashlight as Barbara fainted and Susan let out a bloodcurdling scream. A large lump of cloth started to move, and there were footsteps as six kids ran into the room.

"What in the name of sanity is going on here?" Asked one of the kids, staring at the scene as another girl made her way out of a huge pile of blankets and began shuffling her way to a kitchen.

"OMIGOSH!" Squealed a voice from the floor. Everyone, with exception of the blanket girl, looked down to see the two girls from earlier laughing their heads off. "That was hilarious!" The other girl nodded.

"Priceless! I think my spleen's about to burst!" She agreed. One of the kids switched on the light.

"Well, that explains it." She said. "Sorry about them. I'm Emily, and that's Elise, Kent, Amelia, Mara, and Kasha." She pointed to each of the group in turn. "Lily's in the kitchen, getting coffee so she can form sentences, and those two are Sami and Tammy." She pointed to the twins, then noticed Barbara. "Hoo boy..." She face-palmed and ran into the kitchen, with a final; "What's up with the heating?"

"He's dead Jim." Said Kasha in a deadpan voice, causing Elise and Amelia to break out in hysterical giggles.

"Whuzzat for?" Asked Lily, shuffling back into the living room with coffee in hand. She looked at the group.

"Where's Ian?" She asked as Ian ran out of the TARDIS.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"Wow." Lily muttered, grabbing a blanket. "Where's five hundred bucks?" She asked the thin air. Nothing happened, and she shrugged and polished off the coffee. "The twins freaked them out. Emily's getting some... whatever you use for unconscious people... for Barbara." She said as she lightly kicked the twins, still giggling. They squealed in indignation and glared at Lily.

"That was mean..." Said one.

"Uh, Barbara?" Lily said, pointing to the prone teacher. Ian looked like he was about to faint himself.

"Barbara!" He shouted, rushing to her side. Susan and the First Doctor recovered from their shock, and knelt down to check on their friend, though Susan looked like she was ready to keel over herself.

While they were checking on her, the twin who hadn't spoken, (Sami), snuck up behind them and shoved Ian's head onto Barbara's and forced them into a lip-lock. Barbara chose that exact moment to wake up and yelped. Sami let Ian up and fell back in renewed laughter, joined by Tammy, Lily (after she'd sprayed the last dregs of her coffee out of her mouth), Amelia, and Elise, after a bit.

Kent and Mara just gawked at the scene, Kasha cheered, and Emily came back in and dropped... something. Probably some compress/ointment for Barbara. Ian looked like he'd seen the ghost of Christmas future, Susan and the Doctor were trying not to giggle, and poor Barbara was trying to figure out what in the _HEY_ was going on.

"What's all the commotion?" Asked Jo as she hurried out, followed by the Third Doctor. Lily gaped at their appearances, then kept on laughing, as did Elise, Kent, Amelia... Everyone, barring the TARDIS crews present and Sami, who looked like someone'd insulted Edward Elric.

Jo and Three were both covered in an ample amount of cocoa dust, and Three's hair was covered in whipped cream, which was actually barely noticeable between his natural hair coloring and the cocoa dust lumped on his head.

"Not too much of a dandy now, are you, hm?" Asked One smugly. Susan looked confused.

"Who are you?" She asked Jo. "Elise's parents?" Elise stopped laughing while Amelia, Emily, and Lily roared with laughter, and in the latter's case, fell off the couch.

"No!" Snickered Amelia. "If they were, then Elise would be your stinkin' AUNT!" She continued guffawing while Susan realized who was who.

"Grandfather?" She asked the Third Doctor. Three nodded and Susan slumped against the TARDIS.

"Oh Rassilon..." She murmured.

There was a loud snarling sound and everyone stared at Lily. She shrugged, acting like the snarling sound was just some strange inconvenience.

"Hey..." Said Tammy, though most of the people in the room thought of her as The-Evil-Twin-Who-Didn't-Make-Ian-Kiss-Barbara-But -Still-Must-Be-Feared. "Where's the Fourth Doctor and Sarah Jane?"

Sami began to whistle innocently, which everyone knows means that the whistler must not be innocent. Tammy glared at her twin.

"What did you do to them?" She asked. Sami meekly tried to look offended, but finally sighed.

"Linens closet." She said, pointing. Tammy barreled over to the door followed by Lily, after a detour for more coffee. Sami took this opportunity to sneak off and hide from her twin.

Everyone listened as Tammy opened the door. There was a pause, then a thud, then someone, (probably Lily), broke into helpless laughter.

"Oh Gate, that is perfect!" She shouted.

"SAMI!" Shouted Tammy. "私はあなたを殺すために,あなたの墓の上で踊るでしょう!"

"Well, someone sounds ticked." Muttered Amelia as Tammy raced out into the living room, honing in on Sami's hiding place.

"Ow! Hey!" Protested Sami as Tammy presumably beat the tar out of her.

"My curiosity has been piqued." Muttered Mara, walking over to the linens closet and peeking in to find Sarah Jane and Four:

Tied together. Mara gaped the two. it looked like they were hugging, only instead of wrapping their arms around each other, rope had presumably done the work for them instead. Kasha peeked in at them, and the first thing that came out of her 'angelic' mouth, was;

"Are they doing 'it'?"

Lily was about to bust her gut laughing while Mara was aghast at her younger sister.

"It? As in, 'it'?" Mara asked her little sister.

"Yup." Kasha answered, smiling. Mara walked over (after releasing Sarah and the Doctor) to where the twins were still fighting and glared down at them.

"Was it one or both of you who gave Kasha the 411 on human reproduction?"

The twins stopped fighting at stared at her, sheepishly.

"Ummm..." They chorused. "We should probably go."

Mara's eye twitched and she began to beat the crud out of the girls.

**BloodLily: Yup. The Twins are based on two of my friends, who stole my sister's innocence. (I hate you two for that. T-T)**

**Sami: We're sorry!**

**Mara: Yup. You will be...**

**Final Nexus: Thank you! Gamma'll be a lovely addition to the nuthouse!**

**Elise: Group... No, nuthouse. You're right.**

**BloodLily: Yes. I'm always right, except when I'm wrong.**

**Elise: ...Really?**

**BloodLily: ;D**


End file.
